monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lehall
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Monster High Fandom Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley i didnt mean to put that delete template so please dont delete page. Hey Laura! ﻿I love the concept of fandom. But, why can'tour badges and such remain the same as well as ranking? Doll maker umm this is alittle random but what program do you use for your characters? :Answered on your Talk page :) -Lehall 06:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply to message Oh, I'm a bit hopeless with thinking about that stuff. You're great at doing that type of thing, and I'm just a bits-and-bobs type of person. Though I do have one idea - Fan-fiction stories on the wiki! I've written a story with my characters Breanna Beetlejuice and Plantina Gardenrie, and I'm sure others would love to as well. P.S. I love your Original Characters! Thenaturals 15:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Original Character of the Month Do you know when you'll be posting the original character of the month? Tell me on my talk page, please! Thanks! Drama468 20:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you thank you thank you thank you for letting Sanne Sabertooth for being original character of the month! Drama468 21:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) question I have a couple questions about creating OCs. Which infobox do you use (mine always says TOO MANY PARAMETERS at the bottom and everyone else's is fine), and how do you insert pictures into the infoboxes? Thanks. Cat'n'Jade_DANCE, forgot to log in. About Pets Hi! Just to let you know that my idea has sprouted - Pets! I have created pages for Scuttle (Breanna Beetlejuice's Pet) and Kadwizia (Lina Greene's Pet). If you have anything that you think I should improve on just tell me. Thenaturals 10:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll check them out. :) -Lehall 17:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Nominating for Original Character of the Month I nominate Grace Reaper (again) for the June original character of the month. Grace is one of my favorite characters. Drama468 12:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I accept your nomination! I wonder, should there be some kind of formal system? I'll make a page for it some time this weekend. -Lehall 17:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hey, I am wondering if you could unlock the main page, or You haven't edited for over a month, but I'm not sure you're inactive. Either way, this wiki needs more administrators, and it would be great if you would promote someone. Hopefully someone with good grammar and spelling. -User:Mectrixctic :I think some editing help would be great, but is it just the front page that you'd like changed around? Your message above wasn't complete. -Lehall : ^ Hey guys! I read ya'll things there! :3 I'd more than happy to help out with the front page too! :P (and thanks also for the Original Character Nomination thing, Lehall! :P) Obviously enough though, you'll need alot of things to put in the front page! And I know what exacly it needs! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 16:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey. I think Scythe Cat and Pickeldudette would be good new administrators. And I forgot my message, but I think we should put a blogroll like MH wiki does, so we can see what the other users are talking about. Anyways, I think it would be good if our wiki had a sense of continuity. Obviously, this isn't a fanon, since it wouldn't be fair that the main characters have crushes or related to OC, and not for other people, but we could have characters know each other more, and maybe have character contest, or a collborative story. Also, I created a Rules page Mectrixctic 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, I think those are all great ideas. I have my hands pretty full with maintaining the canon wiki, and while I created this one to give people a place to play with their OCs, I don't have a lot of experience with fanon sites, so I really appreciate the rules and things! I'll set up the front page to have a news section, the OC thing and blogs so that they can all be edited by admins. What other sections should it include (similar to the layout of the MHWiki front page)? : :I think the site also needs some formatting standards for things like fanfiction...how should people post their stories, what would the directory of things look like, etc. and maybe a short and long template guide for OCs, that kind of stuff. What do you guys think? How are people using the site currently? : :-Lehall 04:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Full and ready for anything! ^^ (Mect, you're not an Admin? T.T) I'd be more than happy to create a guide for "how to use a template" thing when creating a page for your OCs. However Lehall, please tell me what an Admin can do(lol, it seems you can already do nothing but be the same here T.T) There should also be an section where people can create their OCs story instead of their pages scrambled all over the place. ''-Scythe Cat 22:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply: Admin Just sented you an E-Mail on Yahoo! ^^ Remember, I'll be on the internet anytime you need me! :P -Scythe Cat 21:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Recent Drama I'm glad you noticed. Anyways, I'm very suspicious about the whole "underage" thing- it seems like a ploy. I'm pretty certain that Owl, MonsterHighfan, and the "MOTHER" are really the same person trolling around. I mean, did you see what Monsterhighfan wrote? She says she doesn't know how to spell her brother's name. M-I-C-H-A-L. Uh-huh. Anyways, Owl uses legitimate abbreviations for words that someone with a good knowledge of instant messaging should know. I doubt that she's just new to this stuff. Anyways, I'm almost offended- I came to wikia when I was in 5th grade, and I didn't just crap over my keyboard. If Owl is really that bad at using the keyboard, she should have asked her "mother" to help her. Overall I don't think "kids" should get a special treatment- especially 11 year olds that don't know how to capitalize, punctuate, spell, and basically do what your average 3rd grader can. If they aren't going to make decent articles (and most kids can) they should just stick with the virtual games. Anyways, thanks for noticing, and I'm glad that you're taking care of this. Ps. Did you see my blog on article ratings? Mectrixctic 04:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I did see the article and I think the wiki should definitely adopt that as a policy. Would it apply to fanfic specifically or all articles, like character profiles? Also, what are the absolute best-run and best-organized fandom/fan wikis that you know of? I'd like to study some to get an idea of how they're set up, so we can borrow all the best ideas. -Lehall 05:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean the deletion-adoption of short, messy articles? I think it should apply to all articles, characters, stories, classes, and anything that you can make. The best known fanon wiki is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, which I used to be an active administrator. I still edit, but not as much, since I'm running out of ideas there. There are A LOT of rules on that wiki, which is likely because the most influential administrators are really conservative. I think our wiki can be more liberal on certain subjects. However the rules should be enforced. They also made guides on how to create stories, characters etc, which we could have. Mectrixctic 15:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ''----------------------------------------------'' Erm... yea uh... Mect? I think that was Owllover's actual mother that reported you.... -_-' Careful now. I'll post the how-to-do-a-profile thing today and soon! ^^ On the other hands guys, I'm pretty sure we all know that this Fandom Wikia if for all ages. Not only for kids, but as well as adults and teenagers.... -_-. This pumped me up when Owllover's mother recalled as "this Fandom is for children". '' ''But here's the other problem. Owllover has "stolen" MissKitten's dolls/figures/bases of her character Grace Reaper. MissKitten was very upset at Owllover thus, going straight up to Owllover's profile and set off a fit.. -_- Owllover is still stealing MissKitten's doll bases. However, Owllover has stolen mines as well T.T.... and manipulated to her Mulion Tore(You hear that, Mect?!??! lol). Honestly, I had enough of this Art-Thieft from her, but she's still a kid and what if she throws a fit and tell her mother about this, again? Like seriously, I will delete some pictures from her OC Profiles if I have to. ''-Scythe Cat 16:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC)'' I think I know an internet tough guy when I see one. Yeah, delete the pictures. Real life plagerism gets you in big trouble. I don't think her "mother" will be do anything about this. Also, for the OC thing, I use monobook (Oasis sucks) and I think several other users do too. You should go back and edit your manuals. ---- What do mean by "change/edit your manuals", Mect? ''-Scythe Cat 18:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC)''